


Учебный полёт

by R2R



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Platonic Romance, Space Flight
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: На фронтах галактической войны — краткая передышка, Союз Повстанцев обживает новую базу, а Лея Органа находит время научиться чему-то новому.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн между 4 и 5 эпизодами, вольное обращение с каноном и РВ-больше-не-каноном.  
> Написано для команды Space Opera & Fiction на Фандомную Битву-2016.

На утреннем совещании штаба слово вне очереди попросил Рал’Рай Мувунк, главком по снабжению.  
— Я требую, чтобы статьи расходов на обслуживание кораблей ещё раз перепроверили.  
— У нас всё чётко, — Бренда Тантор подняла взгляд от своих записей. — Ваши подозрения беспочвенны, я уже говорила.  
— Моя ответственность — следить, чтобы средства Восстания расходовались на нужды Восстания. И я вынужден официально обратиться...  
— Теперь вы обвиняете мой личный состав в некомпетентности?  
— Если не сказать хуже.  
Бренда оскалила зубы.  
— Хочешь подать рапорт по всей форме? Кого-то подозреваешь?  
Генерал Риикан, командующий базы повстанцев на Боз Пайти, — он вёл совещание, — хлопнул ладонью по столу.  
— В чём дело? Кто-нибудь может объяснить?  
— В затратах на обслуживание и ремонт, — сказала Тантор, скрестив руки на груди. — Генерал Мувунк может мне не верить, но я могу обосновать все расходы.  
— Да? И это? — снабженец развернул на голопроекторе длинную таблицу и ткнул пальцем в середину.  
— А, — сказал Риикан, присмотревшись, — это. Это «Сокол», ему нужно было репульсоры заменить, я помню. За эту статью расходов не беспокойтесь, я лично её одобрил.  
— А это?  
— Топливо. Мда. Что ж так много-то? Будто мы Звёздный Разрушитель заправляем.  
Бренда развела руками.  
— Капитан Соло сказал, или мы выделяем ресурсы согласно заявке, или никто никуда не летит.  
— Ах, Соло сказал...  
— Я говорил! — триумфально воскликнул Мувунк. — А турбоподъёмники? А поглотители радиации — зачем ему столько? Вы знаете, сколько они стоят во Внешнем Кольце?  
— Не дороже спасённых жизней, — заметила дотоле молчавшая Лея Органа.  
— Вот именно! Мы вынуждены обращаться к так называемым независимым перевозчикам. А они, мало того, что бессовестно задирают цены и проводят ремонт за наш счёт, так ещё и руки нагревают на перепродаже запчастей. И это нельзя проделать без сообщника в наших рядах!  
— Да ну, ерунда, — Ведж Антиллес тоже внимательно изучал список. — Хан бы не стал так делать.  
От уточнений, почему именно не стал бы, он благоразумно воздержался.  
— Тогда как вы объясните вот это? — спросил Мувунк, даже не пытаясь скрыть нотки торжества в голосе. — Я отлично знаю характеристики YT-1300.  
— Вряд ли этого. На «Соколе» полно нестандартных частей.  
— Но вы же не будете всерьёз утверждать, что у него двигатель от Звёздного Разрушителя!  
— Почему? — Ведж воззрился на Мувунка с выражением искренним и невинным, ему было приятно в чём-то натянуть нос дотошному снабженцу.  
— Вы издеваетесь, коммандер Антиллес?  
— Да. Хотелось бы объяснений, — Риикан переводил взгляд с одного на другого.  
— Коммандер Антиллес не издевается, — сказала Лея. — Ну, почти. На «Соколе» установлен Isu-Sim SSP05. От имперского крейсера.  
— И досветовые тоже от крейсера?  
— Нет, на досветовых всего лишь система экстренной перегрузки. Даёт краткосрочный импульс до четверти пиковой мощности.  
— Серьёзно? — заинтересовался Ведж. — И системы столько держат?  
— Сама удивляюсь.  
— Вот ему зачем дополнительный бак с топливом. И система подачи от Ter-58, точно. Стандартная не потянет.  
— И поглотители.  
— Я вам, генерал Мувунк, говорила, что нам нужны комплектующие для Ter-58! А вы мне что? «У нас нет ни одного корвета, требующего ремонта инжекторов!» Вот ваш корвет, любуйтесь! — Бренда гневно потыкала пальцем в сторону ангаров и посадочных площадок.  
— Напомните мне с ним больше не летать никогда, — пробормотал Риикан.  
— Да не волнуйтесь, Хан не взорвётся, — сказал Ведж. — Он знает, что делает.  
— Мне сегодня утвердят смету или нет? — гнула своё Бренда.  
— Давайте, я подпишу, — Риикан забрал датапад. — Ещё вопросы есть? Следующий пункт повестки...

После совещания Ведж задержался, чтобы поговорить с Леей.  
— Не думал, что ты так хорошо разбираешься в корабельных системах, — заметил он светским тоном.  
— Если ты про «Сокол», то нет, не разбираюсь. В нём никто не разбирается, будь уверен.  
— А марками деталей так бодро сыпала.  
— Предпочитаю знать, на чём мы летаем. У Чуи попросила спецификации.  
— На него есть спецификации?  
— Или то, что так называется, — она покрутила ладонью в воздухе. — В общих чертах.  
Ведж понимающе кивнул.  
— Слушай, насчёт той системы экстренной перегрузки...  
Лея покачала головой.  
— Пока мы не наладим поставки истребителей взамен тех, что вы, жокеи, постоянно ломаете, никаких экспериментов с топливной системой.  
— Но четверть пиковой мощности!  
— Инжектор от корвета ты всё равно в крестокрыл не всунешь.  
— Я уже думал над этим, — Ведж раскрыл было датпад и вытащил перо. — Можно от Инкомовской X-4 попробовать...  
— Вот будет у нас хотя бы четыре звена в ротации, тогда возьмёте какой-нибудь из тех, что практически угробили, и пробуйте сколько угодно. На стенде. В поясе астероидов.  
— То есть, ты не против? — Ведж расцвёл. — Я закажу инжекторы? Заранее? А ты меня поддержишь на совете, скажешь, что я не выдумываю.  
— Если будут свободные средства.  
— И вот всегда так...  
— А ты думаешь, нам деньги с лун Иего падают? Сначала финансирование, из него основные расходы, потом эксперименты.  
— Да знаю я. Но четверть мощности — ха! Будь у меня столько на Явине...  
— Поговори с Ханом, узнай сначала, как он этого добился. А то окажется, что надо заменять целиком двигатели после каждого вылета.  
— Поговорю, не сомневайся. Насчёт тренировки — твоё время сегодня в три-точка-ноль, чур не опаздывать.

Должно быть, Ведж сразу отправился поговорить, потому что во время обеда Хан, не спрашивая разрешения, уселся в столовой рядом с Леей и тоже завёл светскую беседу.  
— Антиллес тут рассказывает всякое.  
— Не интересует.  
— Говорит, ты на память выучила инструкцию к YT-1300. Врёт?  
— У меня хорошая память.  
— И ты в свободное время читаешь спецификации на движки? Да ладно, принцесса.  
— Не то чтобы оно у меня было, свободное. Читаю. Тебе-то что?  
— Хочешь произвести впечатление на кого-то?  
Лея пожала плечами.  
— На генерала Мувунка, в основном. От твоих расходов на ремонт его чуть удар не хватил.  
— Ему полезно, — сказал Хан хладнокровно. — Ведж сказал, ты с ними тренируешься. В пилоты истребителя решила податься?  
— Только на симуляторе. Крестокрыл, «костыль», стандартные транспортники.  
— Ясно, — сказал Хан. — Ещё час или полтора, мы починим утечку в топливной системе. Будет отлично, если ты к тому моменту добудешь мне разрешение на взлёт.  
— Что, прости?  
— И в своём расписании освободи пару-тройку часов. Веджа я предупредил. Пришло время по-настоящему усадить вас за рычаги, вашвысочество.  
— Ты шутишь?  
— Нет. Симулятор не то же самое, что настоящий полёт. Готова перейти от теории к практике? Вот твой шанс.  
— Ты серьёзно, сорвиголова? Пустишь меня за штурвал своего драгоценного ведра с гайками?  
— Добудь разрешение на взлёт, и увидишь. Встретимся в ангаре.

Через полтора часа она действительно объявилась в ангаре, где был припаркован «Сокол».  
Хан обходил свой корабль, разглядывая обшивку и временами постукивая по ней согнутыми пальцами.  
— Твоё разрешение, — Лея помахала в воздухе кусочком пластика с кодами.  
— А, отлично. Давай на борт. Не передумала?  
— Ты сам-то не передумал? Не боишься, что я нас уроню?  
— Нет. Я видел твои результаты в симуляторе. И, если что, я буду рядом. Садись, пристёгивайся.  
Хан дважды заставил Лею провести предполётную проверку систем. Несмотря на привычные шуточки и подколки, чувствовалось, что он собран, внимателен и действительно обращает внимание на то, что Лея говорит и делает.  
В первый раз она спотыкалась и нервничала. Над этим Хан не шутил. Наоборот, когда Лея сказала «к старту готова», он показал большой палец.  
— Отлично. А теперь вернись на исходные и повторим с начала.  
— Почему, если всё отлично?  
— Практика, принцесса. Практика. Давай.  
Во второй раз всё прошло куда более гладко. Огоньки на приборной панели были хорошо знакомы Лее по симулятору, хотя непривычно было то, насколько далеко приходилось тянуться руками и с каким усилием переключать тумблеры.  
— К старту готова.  
— Взлетаем, — откликнулся Хан.  
«Что, уже?»  
— А коды на башню передать не надо?  
— Ты мне скажи, — Хан откинулся в кресле и заложил руки за голову.  
Лея нахмурилась. Надела наушник, нашла кнопку передатчика.  
— Диспетчерская служба, я «Сокол тысячелетия». Запрашиваю взлёт.  
— Отправьте ваши идентификационные коды.  
— Сейчас, — Лея набрала код.  
— Цель вылета?  
— Учебный полёт, — сказал Хан, поймав её вопросительный взгляд.  
— Учебный полёт, — повторила Лея.  
— «Сокол», взлёт разрешаю.  
Лея включила тягу. На какой-то ужасный миг ей показалось, что она забыла что-то важное — трап не убрала или не проверила, что поджиг работает. Но нет, всё прошло гладко. Корабль слушался. Он поднялся с площадки и, чуть рыскнув, бодро стал подниматься сквозь атмосферу.  
— Руки мягче, — сказал Хан. — Не вцепляйся так в штурвал. Как сейчас, только нежнее. И не бойся, ты нас не разобьёшь.  
— Я и не боюсь, — отозвалась Лея резко. Она разрывалась между тем, чтобы смотреть прямо по курсу, и приборами, а тут ещё под руку лезут со своим «нежнее»!  
Высотомер показал, что они выходят из атмосферы.  
— Удачного полёта, «Сокол», — донеслось из наушника.  
— Спасибо, база.  
— Положи нас в дрейф на орбите в полсотни, — сказал Хан.  
— Что?  
— А. Жаргон. Запоминай. Пятьдесят километров от границы атмосферы. Перейди в орбитальный полёт.  
Лея прикусила губу. Она ведь знала и про дрейф, и про орбиту. И не сообразила.  
— Красиво, а? — Хан смотрел на планету, которая медленно поворачивалась внизу.  
— Красиво, — согласилась Лея. — Что теперь?  
— Гиперпрыжок.  
— Ты с ума сошёл?  
— Да ладно. Зачем вообще отрываться от планеты, если не добраться до самого вкусного? Тебе понравится, обещаю.  
— Мне... у меня времени не так много.  
На панели замигал огонёк вызова. Лея ткнула в кнопку приёма и была вознаграждена громкой тирадой на ширивууке.  
Хан переключил связь на себя.  
— Эй. Не кипеши так. Ну да, я всё доделал. Мы на орбите. Дал принцессе немного порулить. Я не «бросил тебя на планете», я скоро вернусь. Слушай, это всего лишь взлёт и посадка. Да, мамочка. Из системы никуда. Не переживай, она отлично справляется. Отбой связи.  
— Погоди, так Чубакки нет на корабле?  
— Не-а, — Хан потянулся, сцепив пальцы. — Здесь только мы одни. На тысячи миль только ты и я.  
Это прозвучало бы как один из его намёков, навязших у Леи в зубах, если бы он через секунду не добавил чуть другим тоном, мягче, мечтательнее:  
— И звёзды.  
Лея проглотила ядовитый ответ. И спросила вместо этого:  
— Ты ведь пошутил насчёт гиперпрыжка?  
— Что? Нет. Мы прыгнем, будь спокойна.  
— Но ты сказал Чуи, что мы не покинем систему.  
— А мы и не покинем. Что такое микропрыжок, знаешь?  
Она кивнула. Боевой манёвр, довольно рискованный, применяется для ухода от опасности или для внезапного изменения позиции.  
— Отлично. Для первого раза самое то. Вот тебе координаты финиша, посчитай переход.  
— Я?  
— Ну не я же. Ты за штурвалом.  
На самом деле, это Лея умела и уже делала. Она скормила навигационному компьютеру цепочку цифр, получила результаты, выбрала параметры прыжка.  
Точка, которую дал ей Хан, лежала над плоскостью эклиптики, так что задача была не очень сложная: они не рисковали во что-нибудь врезаться или зацепить гравитационную тень одной из планет. Главное было посчитать вектор и точку входа в гиперпространство с учётом орбитальной скорости. И, разумеется, параметры выхода.

Лея задала компьютеру направление и величину импульса, переключила выход на автоматику: прыжок был слишком короткий, чтобы выходить вручную, чуть замешкаешься — и тебя унесёт вдесятеро дальше нужного. На прыжке за эклиптику это было не страшно, а вот в обратную сторону точность была важна, чтобы не вляпаться в гравитационное поле планеты и не пережечь двигатель.  
— На большинстве кораблей детекторы гравитации выставлены на меньшую массу, — тем временем объяснял Хан. — «Сокол» позволит тебе прыгнуть туда — и оттуда — где другие корабли вышвырнут тебя из гипера, заорут и замигают красными лампочками. Помни это, если полетишь на чём-нибудь ещё.  
— Разве это не опасно? Выходить из гипера так близко к планете?  
— С пилотом, который знает, что делает? Нет, не опасно.  
— Готово, — сказала Лея. — Будешь проверять?  
— Нет. Ты уверена в расчётах?  
— Я-то да, а ты не боишься, что нас размажет по всей системе?  
— Штурвал твой, — Хан махнул рукой.  
— Не обязательно постоянно демонстрировать, какой ты отчаянный храбрец.  
— Брось, принцесса. Хочешь, чтобы я проверил твои цифры? Так и скажи.  
— Нет, — решила Лея, кинув быстрый взгляд на расчётные параметры. — У меня всё правильно. Не нужно перепроверять.  
— Тогда вперёд. Жми. Плавно, от себя.  
С замиранием сердца Лея нажала на рычаг гиперскорости.

Звёзды на миг размазались, потом снова вспыхнули вокруг. «Сокол» летел в черноте. Звёздная система осталась «внизу», четвёртую от солнца планету, с которой они стартовали, было не видно невооружённым глазом.  
— Поздравляю, — сказал Хан. — Отпраздновать нечем, но можешь выдохнуть. Кислорода полно, экономить не обязательно.  
Лея только тогда осознала, что задержала дыхание.  
— Погаси скорость. И запускай на обсчёт наш обратный прыжок, — Хан встал с кресла.  
— А ты куда?  
На экране замерцал радиосигнал.  
— Подберу посылку.  
— Какую ещё? — она всмотрелась. Судя по отметкам на радаре и показаниям масс-детектора, мимо них проплывал стандартный контейнер. С радиомаячком. — Ах ты поганец. У тебя тут что, перевалочный пункт?  
— Зачем такие грубые слова? — Хан протопал по коридору, открыл лючок над головой, достал оттуда что-то вроде большого рюкзака. Притащил его в кокпит. Лея с растущим возмущением наблюдала, как из свёртка появляются шлем, перчатки и ботинки. Хан влез в скафандр, переобулся, прицепил перчатки на пояс, шлем взял под руку.  
На миг раздражение прошло: Лея отметила, как он привычно проверяет уровень дыхательной смеси в баллоне. Это было почти так же, как видеть Хана за ремонтом «Сокола». Чувствовалось, что это его работа. За всей этой космической бравадой порой проглядывал человек, делающий своё дело много лет и достигший определённого совершенства.  
— Идём, поможешь мне, — сказал он.  
— Ты пойдёшь наружу?  
— Захваты пока не работают, придётся руками ловить.  
— Что там?  
— Разные вещи.  
— Хан!  
— Полезные вещи. Не переживайте, ваше законопослушание. Хорошие вещи. Откуда, ты думаешь, всё берётся?  
— Контрабанда?  
— Ну, — он картинно развёл руками. — Я контрабандист, забыла? Пойдём, заодно посмотришь, как шлюз работает.

Перед выходом в шлюз Хан навинтил шлем, включил в нём радиосвязь. Проверил герметичность, прицепил страховочный трос — всё это снова привычными, скупыми и точными движениями. Даже походка в скафандре у него изменилась, стала заметно тяжелее.  
— Магнитные ботинки, — объяснил Хан, заметив, что Лея смотрит на его ноги.  
Она подскочила: голос прозвучал в наушнике непривычно громко.  
Хан покрутил возле уха рукой. Лея поняла и убавила громкость.  
— Была когда-нибудь там? Снаружи?  
Она покачала головой.  
— Оставим этот урок до другого раза, — решил Хан. — Смотри, вот эта панель активирует рабочий цикл шлюза.  
— Я знаю, — сказала Лея.  
— Симуляторы? Ты слушай. Полезно.  
Ей пришлось выслушать последовательность активации шлюза и систему сигналов, да ещё повторить всё вслух, прежде чем Хан решил, что она готова.  
— Поехали, принцесса.  
— Ты мог бы и сам код набрать.  
— В перчатках неудобно. И, потом, зачем парню самому делать всю работу, когда тут есть такие ловкие пальчики?  
Вот это прозвучало похабно. Лея мстительно пихнула его локтем в бок.  
— Тогда не занимай весь коридор.  
— Ах, простите, ваше преосвященство.  
Люк открылся. Хан вышел в крохотный шлюзовой отсек, жестом показал — задраивай.  
Лея закрыла шлюз, проверила герметичность, запустила стравливание воздуха — всё по инструкции. Когда давление упало до нуля, она разблокировала внешний люк.  
— Ну как?  
— Всё отлично. Выхожу.  
Через палубу и шпангоуты корабля отдавалось, как он открывает тяжёлую внешнюю дверь, выбирается наружу, топает по корпусу.  
Потом по радио прозвучало:  
— Сходи в рубку, телеметрию нашей посылки мне передай.  
— Как?  
— Переключи на канал скафандра. Увидишь, он появится.  
И точно, в списке рабочих станций корабля появилась строчка «Скаф-1». Лея, пару раз ругнувшись сквозь зубы, разобралась, как перекинуть ему сигнал от маячка.  
— А. Отлично, — говорил Хан. — Вот ты где. Та-ак, иди к папочке, моя радость. Плавно, вот так, не торопясь, медленнее. Сюда, вот так. А, сука!  
В наушнике что-то проскрежетало. Раздался глухой удар.  
— Что такое?  
— Извини, твоё высочество. Вектор не рассчитал малость.  
— Ты там цел?  
— А ты волнуешься за меня, да?  
— Хан...  
— Да ладно, сознайся. Мы здесь одни. Никто не услышит.  
— Ну, раз так...  
— Да? Моя прелесть? Я узнаю о твоих истинных чувствах?  
— Ты, — о, дай подумать, — невыносимый, грубый, хитроумный, коварный, грязный жулик, Хан Соло.  
Ответом ей был мягкий смешок. И, потом:  
— Но ты всё равно волновалась.  
— И не думала.  
Бац.  
Что-то снова тяжело ударило по корпусу.  
— Ах-х ты...  
— Хан?  
— А? Погоди, я немного занят, милая. Потом поворкуем.  
Ещё один удар, лязг, скрежет.  
Лея замерла. Потом помчалась в рубку, сообразив, что может посмотреть по приборам, что происходит снаружи. Обзорных камер там не было, но данные со скафандра и с контейнера передавались.  
Биометрические показатели были в норме, не считая повышенного сердцебиения и увеличенного расхода кислорода. Данные с датчиков дальности плясали возле нуля, что, Лея решила, было хорошим знаком. Грохот и лязг продолжались, на радиоканале иногда доносились сопение, пыхтение и сдержанная ругань. Потом раздалось весёлое:  
— Так тебя, падла! Готово.  
И, почти сразу:  
— Эй, милая, ты меня обратно впустить не забудешь?  
Лея кинулась назад к шлюзу.  
— Стоило бы тебя там и оставить, балбес.  
— За что?  
— За эту выходку. Учебный полёт, надо же. Ты меня использовал, чтобы тайком сюда слетать!  
Она подождала, пока на панели загорится сигнал, что внешний люк задраен, и запустила подачу воздуха в шлюз.  
— Да ладно, красавица. Я и тебе новых игрушек привёз. Ты хотела датчики слежения для периметра? Будут.  
— Прекрасно, — сказала Лея ледяным тоном.  
— И новые рации. Потайные, с увеличенным диапазоном.  
— Ух ты, — вот это была отличная новость. — И они нам, конечно же, недёшево обойдутся.  
— Все хорошие вещи недёшево обходятся, принцесса.

Давление в шлюзовом отсеке уравнялось с корабельным.  
— Готов? Открываю шлюз.  
— Валяй.  
Хан ввалился внутрь, захлопнул крышку люка. Почти сразу содрал шлем скафандра.  
— Ух. Дома.  
Лея смотрела, как он стаскивает перчатки и кидает на пол, как расстёгивает молнию скафандра — встрёпанный, вспотевший, довольный.  
— А контейнер где?  
— А? Снаружи. Он бы не влез в этот люк. Грузовой раскочегаривать не хотелось. Засунул во внешний отсек, на планете достанем.  
— Всё в порядке?  
— Конечно. Это же я. Когда что было не в порядке?  
— Рада, что у тебя всё хорошо, — медленно сказала Лея.  
— Ты молодец, без тебя бы я дольше возился. И кстати об этом, что у нас с курсом?  
— Готов, можем прыгать.  
Хан свернул скафандр и начал его запихивать на место, в ящик над головой. Дверца не слушалась: распахивалась, стоило её отпустить. На третий раз она вроде бы защёлкнулась, но едва Хан отвернулся, раскрылась и стукнула ему по затылку. Из ящика посыпался какой-то хлам, скафандр наполовину вывалился.  
— А, чтоб тебя! — Хан подобрал выпавшие ботинки, начал засовывать их обратно. — Слушай, подай вон ту коробку.  
Лея подала ему сначала коробку, потом калибровочный ключ, потом кусок панели с торчащими проводами.  
И кое-что заметила.  
— Эй, а вот это здесь было?  
На рукаве скафандра, качавшемся у Леи перед носом, виднелась серебристая полоска ремонтной ленты, крест-накрест.  
— Что? А, да. Старые дела, — Хан запихнул рукав наверх. — Потом как-нибудь напомни, расскажу.  
Лея ни на секунду не поверила этому лёгкому беззаботному тону. Но припирать Хана к стенке не стала. Вернулся, цел, не ранен. Начать на него давить — отоврётся, и ничего не сделаешь.

Вернувшись в кокпит, она задала последовательность для обратного прыжка. Навигационный компьютер сам учитывал поправку на движение небесных тел, и точность давал высокую, так что прыгать можно было довольно близко к планете — хоть, конечно, не на пятьдесят кликов от неё. Прыгнуть, потом подойти на субсветовых. Они успевали к расчётному времени, даже учитывая возню с контейнером.  
— Прыжок по готовности, — сказал Хан, устроившийся в соседнем кресле.  
— Это как?  
— Не жди команды, не запрашивай разрешения.  
— Настолько мне доверяешь?  
— Угу.  
Это было приятно слышать. Даже несмотря на то, что Лея успела понять: все параметры прыжка Хан видит и, если что не так, может заблокировать ей управление.  
Тут он встал.  
— Привезёшь нас домой?  
— А ты-то опять куда?  
— Отлить надо, — сообщил Хан серьёзно.  
— Ты издеваешься?  
— Зов природы, дорогая. Иногда настигает нас, обычных людишек.  
Вот тебе и «может перехватить управление». Ладно.  
Лея проверила всё перед прыжком, задала автовыход и качнула рычаг — плавно, от себя. Звёзды размазались и собрались снова.  
Сигналов тревоги не было, корабль вёл себя идеально.  
Субсветовые двигатели тоже обошлись без капризов, навигационный комп выдал Лее несколько подходящих орбит, на которые можно было встать над планетой. Лея, поразмыслив, выбрала круговую, проходящую над базой, и задала к ней курс.

Она успела ещё полюбоваться, как планета вырастает перед кораблём и как плавно уходит «вниз», окутываясь сияющей дымкой воздушного слоя.  
— Теперь вход в атмосферу, — Хан встал у неё за спиной, дотянулся до потолка, хлопнул там по чему-то ладонью. Потом сказал в микрофон своих наушников:  
— Боз Пайти, это «Сокол». Провожу учебный полёт. За штурвалом стажёр, отрабатываем вход в атмосферу.  
— Слышу вас, «Сокол». Удачного манёвра.  
Вот это было совсем не похоже на симулятор. Хан показал ей, как войти в атмосферу под острым углом, как «занырнуть» почти вертикально, как использовать вращение планеты.  
К финалу полёта у Леи руки отваливались и голова кругом шла. Нужно было следить за сотней параметров на приборах, приглядывать, чтобы по курсу не возникло ничего непредвиденного, учитывать атмосферные потоки, не столкнуться со взлетающим транспортом или метеозондом. Наконец они зависли над посадочной платформой — почти точно.  
— Опускай. Плавно.  
Хряп.  
Лея поняла, что выключила репульсоры чуть раньше нужного. «Сокол» скрежетнул, но сел, и даже ничего, кажется, не сломалось.  
Хан, которого мотануло в кресле, потряс головой.  
— Ты нарочно?  
— Небольшая встряска тебе не повредит, сорвиголова.  
— Один раз слетала на орбиту и считаешь, тебе можно теперь такие номера откалывать?  
— Это было не так уж сложно, капитан, — Лея решила, что не помешает его немного поддразнить.  
— Ладно уж. Не задирай нос. Но сознайся, тебе понравилось?  
— Было познавательно.  
— Что ж, если когда-нибудь захочешь познать что-то ещё, я всегда готов...  
— Я обращусь, — сказала она, отстёгивая пряжку страховочного ремня и вставая.  
Через остекление кабины было видно, как Чубакка торопится к кораблю через поле, вовсю жестикулируя.  
— «Сокол», вы там как, закончили? — утомлённо спросил дежурный.  
— А, да. Полёт окончен. Спасибо за сопровождение, башня.  
— Вам тоже, — вклинился нахальный голос Веджа Антиллеса, — с вами никакой голодрамы не надо, ребята.  
— Ты! — Лея ухватила Хана за жилетку. — Ты что, трансляцию не выключил? Всё шло в общий канал?  
— Я не выключил? Ты не выключила! — он мягко отвёл её руки. На секунду задержал в своих ладонях, выпустил.  
— Мы ничего не слышали, — возник на связи генерал Риикан.  
Если он хотел успокоить Лею, это не очень-то получилось.  
— Вы! Никто не предупредил!  
— Да ты что, там вся база с замиранием сердца следила, небось, не попытаюсь ли я сорвать горячий поцелуй с уст невинной девы, — Хан прижал два пальца к губам, изображая поцелуй невинной девы.  
— Рруаурр, — заметил Чубакка, тоже выйдя на связь.  
— Да понятно, что по морде бы получил. Но публика этого тоже, небось, ждала.  
— Урраургрр.  
— Ты не делал ставки? Ладно, наш подарочек упакован по левому борту, отсек А-4, разгружаемся. Подгони тележку.  
— Вам помощь с разгрузкой нужна? — спросила Лея, прикидывая в уме, кого можно отправить на разгрузочные работы. Это в космосе контейнер ничего не весил и при некоторой ловкости с ним можно было управиться в одиночку. На планете сила тяжести вступала в свои права.  
— А? Нет. Там будет задача не для нежных ручек. Хороший полёт, милая, но на сегодня всё. Контрабандистам и жуликам пора обстряпывать незаконные дела.  
Его, похоже, зацепила та отповедь про жуликов. Да ещё, должно быть, прозвучавшая на всю базу.  
— Я ценю то, что вы с Чуи делаете.  
— А-га.  
— И рации. Замечательно, что у нас будут новые рации.  
— Всегда рад служить, — Хан изобразил военный салют, не особо стараясь. — Не забудь в своё личное дело добавить запись. Пригодится, если будешь получать лицензию. Два с половиной часа, на средних транспортах, два микропрыжка, взлёт и посадка на планете с атмосферой. Мы из тебя ещё сделаем пилота.  
— Спасибо, — сказала Лея искренне.  
Хан двинул бровями, вытянул губы и наконец сказал:  
— Пожалуйста.

Дожидаться, пока он придумает очередной остроумный «заход на цель», Лея не стала.  
Она сошла по трапу на платформу, заново удивилась небу над головой, простору, теням и бликам. И тому, какая планета плоская.  
Корабль на пару часов был всем её миром. Крохотным островком жизни в огромной вселенной.  
Что ж, настоящая жизнь Леи — здесь, на базе, с дежурствами в штабе, снабжением войск и планированием военных операций. Могла бы она годами жить и работать в тесных стенах корабля, отделённая от вакуума только парой дюймов дюрастила? Вечно шататься от звезды к звезде, от космодрома к космодрому, спать под мягкий рокот двигателей, под мигание индикаторных панелей?  
Хотела бы она просто бросить всё и улететь? Отвечать только за себя, двух-трёх друзей и один-единственный проложенный курс?  
Два часа за штурвалом вымотали её, как не выматывал целый трудовой день в штабе. Усталость проникла даже в кости, они ныли.  
Наверное, можно привыкнуть, и будет легче.  
Нет, там не её мир. Здесь, на планете — то, для чего она создана. Пусть и заглянула ненадолго в мир космолётчиков: рычаги под руками, вечная тьма пустого пространства и бесчисленные огоньки звёзд, каждая из которых — точка в маршруте, короткая остановка в пути.  
Над головой пролетела птица, сверкнул на солнце блик на верхушке радиолокационной башни, порыв ветра пробежал по веткам деревьев.  
Лея выкинула из головы всех на свете космолётчиков, будь то честных торговцев или жуликов, и заторопилась в бункер.  
Её ждала работа. Её ждала война.


End file.
